


Viva la underdog

by silovie



Series: 【嗨喽现实交错】糖果舞步与苦涩咖啡 [2]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie
Summary: Shokichi & Ryuji《糖果舞步与苦涩咖啡》番外，小吉和隆二的故事，二阶堂铁一闪而过，跟嗨喽已经关系不大了轻微CP倾向，这俩太纯情了搞不动正经剧情...
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Yagi Shokichi | EXILE SHOKICHI
Series: 【嗨喽现实交错】糖果舞步与苦涩咖啡 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836787
Kudos: 2





	Viva la underdog

巷内的路面湿滑，中央有一滩积水，分不清深浅。他一脚踩上去，立即向前扑倒在地。

呐喊隐约从地下传来，饱含狂喜、愤怒和抱怨。他将头扭向一边，视线平齐的位置有亮光。那里立着一排狭窗，玻璃布满灰尘，印照其上的人影扭曲成可笑的模样。

上啊！揍他下巴！喊声此起彼伏，震得窗户轻微晃动，灰尘跌进道旁的泥垢里。

数十分钟前，这些声音近在咫尺，男人们的唾沫快溅到他的后脑勺。期间发生了什么无关紧要，总之最后，他像现在一样倒在地上，倒地就意味着今晚的一切白费。

这一跤摔得不重，身上的疼痛来自刚才在室内的经历。地面冰凉，他想再多趴一会儿，哪怕远处的脚步声正越来越近。

“你没事吧？”

一只手伸来，透过挡在眼前的头发缝隙，他和蹲在面前的人对视了。

“啊！是八木选手！”

“你认识我？”

对方的外套系在腰间，上身仅套了件白背心，胳膊发力时隆起明显的肌肉，力气不小。他一边回想着是否曾在擂台上碰到过这个人，一边握住那只手，强装轻松地站起来。

“我在你们这边安广告牌，你就在那上面。”

那人指指巷头的灯箱，笑了，一口白牙在夜色中分外醒目。

拳击猛兽八木将吉的海报曾贴满一整条街，不过那是前段时间，现在它们上面覆盖了新的脸孔。陌生青年继续讲着唯一看过的那次比赛，说他比海报上的凶狠肖像照看起来还要厉害。

虽然力量感不错，但对方毕竟矮他一截，身形也小一号，他支撑不住撞上去时向后退了一步，才平稳地接住了他。

“我送你回家吧。”

青年抬起他的手臂挽上肩头，把原本搭在那里的毛巾塞到他另一只手中，示意他擦脸。

“谢谢，”不知怎么他下意识觉得，对方肯定是个好心人，“我还不知道你叫什么。”

“今市，今市隆二。八木桑你住哪儿？”

“叫我将吉就行了。”

他摸了摸头顶支棱的寸发，咧开淤青的嘴角。

一进屋那人就叫出来。

“八木桑，不，将吉你有钢琴！”

房间很小，像样的家具没几件，应该是放沙发的地方，却有一台立式钢琴。表面的板材发旧，但十分干净。

“你也弹琴？”

双眼发亮的青年点了点头。

“不过我没有琴，我攒了整整一个月，只够买把吉他。吉他我也喜欢。”

“有天晚上我把来挑战的人都打趴下了，然后就买了这个。”

“这可太厉害了！”

“后来我在家躺了一个月。”

他们相视一望，同时大笑起来。

“要弹吗？”将吉拖着脚走过去，翻开琴盖。

“等等。”他被人拉回去按在椅子上，隆二洗完毛巾递给他敷着，又找来膏药和绷带。

“没事，我这都习惯了。”他挪到冰箱边，拿出冰袋按在脸上，并扔给对方一罐啤酒。

隆二仰头喝了一半，解下腰间的外套和易拉罐一起放好，然后坐到钢琴前。把椅子掉转了一圈，将吉趴靠在椅背上，冰袋搁在脖子后面，看他缓缓将双手搭上琴键。

琴声在狭小的空间回荡，是首伤感的老歌，在偶尔响起的轻声哼唱中显得柔情万分。

白天下过雨，此时的晚风充盈着湿润和清凉，顺畅钻过窗缝，吹拂地下拳手正在消肿的脸。

将吉也情不自禁唱起来，他很久没跟人合唱过了。

“我可以再来吗？”小心地阖上琴盖，隆二转身问。

“行呀，带上吉他一起来都行。”

“啊？”

“其实我也在弹吉他来着，”将吉挠着后脑勺，冰袋作用下那里一片舒爽，“旧的那把坏了，还没来得及买新的。”

隆二过来和他击了一下掌。

“路上小心，今市君。”

“叫我隆二就行。”

青年将外套又系回腰上，转头时刘海遮住了眼睛，唯有笑容在街灯下散发着毫无保留的灿烂。

几天后他又碰到了今市隆二。将吉在这天只用打半天的工，他从餐厅出来，打算去乐器街转转，看有没有招兼职的店。路边的人行道新搭了一排脚手架，走进那片阴凉时，从上方传来了他的名字。

戴着工作用白手套的青年探出脑袋，朝他挥手。

“什么时候收工？”

“得到傍晚了。”

隆二额头上都是汗，背后一大块广告板还没对齐位置。

“一起去吃晚饭吧。”

“好！”

掀开居酒屋的门帘，食物的香气和喧闹的人声同时迎面而来。将吉喊老板先上了啤酒，不一会儿他们就融进了周围的热络气氛中。

和白天的大汗淋漓不同，隆二换了件t恤，头发也打理地服服帖帖，脸上的笑容更显清爽了。将吉庆幸自己特意回家一趟套了件像样的短袖衬衫。

酒杯空了几次，隆二唇上的胡子沾了啤酒泡沫，不以为意地继续笑着。将吉指指对方，却被提醒自己的下巴上还有没擦干净的酱汁，他不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

“八木桑打拳时太酷了！唱歌也那么好听，还会玩乐器。”

不带掩饰的剖白听得他脸上直发热，连忙抓起瓶子给人倒酒。

“哎，都说了就叫我将吉。”

“嘿嘿，之前喊得太顺口了。”

两人不约而同抬手揉着头发，看见对方的动作又笑着放下手臂。

不用等着隆二再来找他，他们直接去了隆二的住所，拿出吉他席地而坐。在吉他主人的强烈要求下，将吉弹了一曲，又接着演奏起弹唱版。

相较于他的浑厚嗓音，隆二的声音更清亮柔和，像前些天的凉爽晚风。他们从头到尾完整合唱了一首歌，然后又是一首。

窗外，街道两旁亮起灯火，配合默契的歌声沿着老旧屋瓦向远处滑翔。

“那个，有家酒吧在找驻唱，你想来吗？”将吉停止拨弦，提起白天时一个乐器店老板的邀约。那人还兼顾着一家酒吧，最近想把夜场做得更热闹些。

“好啊，其实我一直挺向往的，”隆二又接了一句，“只是我还没有在很多人面前唱过。”

“隆二的话，肯定没问题。”

“这样一说我反而紧张了。”

“其实我也有点紧张，哈哈。”

“真的？将吉你都习惯有观众了吧。”

“那是打拳，在场上的时候根本没空去看下面。”

“驻唱不也会有一群人围着吗？”

“感觉上还是不一样，毕竟互相能看见对方的表情。”

将吉停了下来，他想起刚才隆二看他弹吉他时，脸上充满投入旋律之中的陶醉。跟赢得比赛时台下狂热的面孔不同，这种纯粹的神情令他有些害羞。拳击赛的老板曾和他说过，要他平时没事多练习把表情放狠一些，再狠一些，客人们就喜欢看暴虐的戏码。他只是苦笑着说尽量。

浴室镜子映照出裸身的地下拳手，一米八几的个头，加上练得恰到好处的形体，想体现出凶残其实很容易。可那不是他想要的。具体想要的是什么，或许和隆二一样，他们那么卖力地打着各种工，不过是想让人听见自己的声音。

驻唱的工作接下来了，他们轮流出场，不打拳的时候，将吉便去和隆二组成临时的二重唱。店里有现成的钢琴，客人走后隆二还会多弹一会儿来练习，将吉则在旁边弹起吉他，如果近期没在比赛中挂彩的话。

“你经常受伤吗？”

“现在好一点，我有个朋友在运动方面很有心得，他教了我不少方法来避免负伤。”

今天店里有事提前打烊，时候还早，他们在街上溜达，隆二说要回请他一顿饭。

“你呢，有高空作业的时候吧？”

“有，30层的大楼我都上去过。”

“这么高！不害怕吗？”

“肯定怕啊，但干起活来就渐渐不怕了。”

而且这种活儿报酬也高，隆二握住拳头，朝他比了个信心十足的动作。

路边有块地方聚拢了一些人，灯柱边的音箱放着欢快的乐曲，人们的目光都汇集在中央那个跳舞的人身上，那人正做完几个高难度的贴地旋转，又立即起身踢动起脚步，身形轻盈得像只展翅的鸟。

等人群散了，男人取下额带，捋了一把汗湿的头发，冲他们大喊。

“好久没看见你了，将吉！最近你被摔的次数一定挺少。“

这就是我那位朋友。他对着一脸不可置信的隆二说。

你朋友舞跳得真厉害，嘴巴也挺厉害。隆二悄悄补了一句，他跟着噗嗤一声，这点他可不敢说出来。

“你们在聊什么？”

“没什么。”

舞者有张清秀的脸，光是看着很难想象能跳出那么富有爆发力的动作。他望着面前两个乖乖学生一样的人，突然笑了。

“你们还真像。”

“哪里像了？”

将吉转过头，和隆二面面相觑。

“唔，傻笑的地方简直一模一样。”

“哲也你今天心情是不是很好！”

“你怎么知道？确实不错，除了有件奇怪的事。不过也没什么大不了的。”

“说来听听。”

“有个从上到下正装打扮的人，还带着帽子，一直单独在一边看我表演，”哲也用毛巾擦了擦脸，“最后走过来一句话没说，往盒子里放了这个就离开了。”

他展开一张面额惊人的钞票，看着二人像小孩子一样瞪大眼睛还发出夸张的惊叹，又笑得停不下来。

“我还想过，这么神秘，气场又严肃，该不会是黑道吧。不过是不是黑道都没关系，留下这个就够了。”

于是这晚变成了哲也请客。

“我准备开一家店，”三人的酒杯都空了，哲也托着下巴说，“可能卖咖啡，还可能有别的。”

“你不跳舞了？”

将吉心里咯噔了一下，哲也是他之前打工认识的前辈，从那时起他就一直见证着哲也对舞蹈的热爱。

“跳啊，当然跳。有了店就有固定的地方表演了。”

这的确是一个好办法，能得以实现一定投注了不少心血。将吉两手托着腮帮想着，冷不防被敲了头。

“你要继续做多久？“

哲也做了个出拳的姿势，直拳挥到他额头正前方，他一下子就正坐起身，结果动作太快反而有些晕晕乎乎。

“将吉……八木桑最近在酒吧驻唱，我也去了。”

是隆二的声音。

“刚才我就觉得，今市君说话的声音很好听，将吉你终于有搭档了？！”兴致高涨的舞者拍了拍新认识的青年的肩，“以后就麻烦你了，将吉是个好孩子，人很善良的。”

“怎么有种要把我送出去寄养的语气。”

“因为你老是不注意照顾自己。”

眼看好友一副要历数过往的架势，他只好举起双手认了。隆二在一旁恍然大悟地点头，令他哭笑不得。

像是在回复哲也的拜托一般，隆二搬过来和他住到一起。为了节省租金，也为了节省练乐器的开销，两人轮流做饭还稍微提升了伙食质量。

关于比赛，隆二依然没有时间来看，最多在房间里看他对着沙袋练习。每次在台上给出一记重拳时，将吉都假装底下站着一个人，那人发亮的眼睛看着他，无关血沫横飞的场面或者巨额赌金，只一心等着为他欢呼鼓掌。因为比赛结束后他回家倒头就是一阵暴睡，几乎无法和隆二碰面，所以他才会有这样的假想，仅此而已。将吉说服了自己。

驻唱的工作也持续了一段时间，酒吧老板有意请他们长期留下来，将吉想起哲也当时的问话，并没有给出明确答复。不出意外，隆二也没有接受。

“明天是我最后一场比赛了，”关掉电视，他们从沙发上起身准备各自回房，将吉终于说出憋了一晚上的话。

“嗯，我知道。”隆二握着门把的手收了回来，转身看着他。

“你能来吗？”

“有个紧急展会，我们需要连夜布置好墙体广告。”

“哦。”

“一定会赢的！”

“多谢。”

最后那句多余了，隆二笑得眯起眼睛，伸开手臂朝他走来。他们拥抱了一下。

“之后将吉你打算干什么。”

“不知道，可能到明天就知道了。你呢？”

“去别的地方开拉面店？”

“不错啊，你做的拉面汤料很美味。”

“开玩笑的，”隆二靠在墙上，月光照得他眼睛更加闪闪发亮了，“我决定开一间livehouse，但在那之前，还得去更大的城市赚钱。”

“也是，”将吉也跟着靠在墙上，“我就想你肯定不会放弃的。”

月光也照在隆二的嘴唇上，显出微翘的好看弧度。他盯了一会儿，又转而看向地板。

“将吉，”进卧室的瞬间他被叫住了，“以后我们还会一起唱歌吧。”

“会。”

对方没有用疑问句，听起来是一句单纯的邀请，仿佛笃定他不会拒绝，那么他也不会辜负。以前哲也总说他喜欢犹豫，这一次，八木将吉答复得干净利落。

海风清凉而强劲，吹得人没有余裕去想别的，将吉坐在堤岸边，在脑海中再度清点了一遍行李数量。

他的个人物品不多，钢琴交予乐器店老板处理，其他零零散散一收拾，足以使他轻装登上开往异地的列车。

脚步声在身边停下，隆二坐到他旁边。

“结果怎么样？”

“输了。”

“怎么会……”

比赛前一刻，老板叫住他耳语一番，教他在第几场第几分钟漂亮倒地，到手的分成抵过他赢好多场。他答应了，顺便在赛后拎过塞满钞票的箱子时，拿出到期的合约对老板说，到此为止再也不续。

曾经哲也为他检查手臂状况时，一边按得他惨叫连连，一边镇定地告诫他，吉他弦和拳击手套只能选择一个。最终要选哪一个，他一直都很清楚，而现在有人更是大力在背后推了他一把。他还有别的赛场，还有在等他的人，所以他不能再一味等下去了。当然这些，他没有对眼前的人说出来。

“简直是漫画主角！”

“是主角的话现在已经是摇滚巨星啦。”

隆二拥抱着他的手臂十分用力，很久才放开，他也松开搂在人背后的手臂。

“你会回到这里吗？”

“当然，都说了我还要跟将吉你一起唱歌的。”

“我会回来开家吉他店，店名已经想好了，Jack pot。”

“我也是，我也想好了livehouse的名字，就叫Rose。“

他们兴奋地交换着未来的店名，像中学生交换秘密日记，浑然不觉在路过的行人眼里两人眉飞色舞讨论的样子多么搞笑。

“好像那部有名的电影。”

“我们也跟刚开始的男主角挺像的，一无所有。”

啪嗒，将吉打开两个易拉罐，泡沫流了满手。不顾罐身的粘腻，隆二果断接过了一个。

“那就为一无所有干杯。”

“为一无所有干杯。”

他们相视而笑。

Viva la underdog!

**P.S**

比较流水账，终于搞了一回跨团拉郎（？tag也不知道怎么打

灵感起源于15年的J-Wave小吉去帮帮唱，之后隆二感言当时很紧张，看到小吉出场如同看到救世主w

标题出自小吉的《Underdog》


End file.
